


Ridiculous Wolf

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Moony - Freeform, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Werewolves, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Severus Snape is working on a potion with another potioneer to help werewolves keep their mind during their transformations. While observing Remus during the full moon, Remus gets playful. Established relationship.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Ridiculous Wolf

Severus listened to the noises ‘Moony’ was making running around outside as he continued to work in his basement lab he created in the cottage Remus’ parents gave to the pair when they left Hogwarts. 

The cottage had belonged to Remus’ muggle grandmother, and they had spent several months converting the small 3-room cottage into a wizarding home. Remus had gone so far as to install a cage in the corner of the basement before Severus asked Professor Flitwick to help him create wards around the property extending into the small orchard behind the cottage for Remus to run around on the full moon. Severus even put up with Black and Potter when they were able to come over during the full moon as he himself hadn’t yet mastered the animagus process.

Severus was working with another potioneer named Damocles Belby to develop a potion that while it wouldn’t prevent monthly transformations, would make it easier on the werewolf’s human body. Belby’s partner was a werewolf like Remus, but had been turned as a teenager instead of a child the way Remus had. They thought they might finally have something that would work, but Severus wanted to take it one step further for Remus. 

Remus wanted the two of them to have a baby together, and while Severus hadn’t really given children much thought since he realised he was gay when he was 12, if Remus wanted a baby, he was going to make sure they had a baby. The problem was Severus’ body was unable to sustain a pregnancy if he took the powerful potion that would make it possible, and with no female werewolves on record carrying to term, Remus was sure this meant he wouldn’t be able to, either. 

Severus picked up his wand and his notebook and slowly made his way up the stairs, grabbing the stabproof cloak Remus insisted on him wearing on his way out the back door. “Remus?” He tentatively called as he flipped up and buttoned the collar on the cloak. The cloak covered him from neck to ankle, and his feet were clad in sturdy dragon hide boots. He wore dragon hide gloves on his hands and even wore a dragonhide hunting cap that covered his head and ears, leaving only his face exposed. Severus had his wand raised and was ready to cast a protection spell if the latest potion didn’t work.

Remus trotted up to Severus and cocked his head to one side. 

“Remus, if you’re in there, sit down for me?” Remus obeyed. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his wand and took a step closer. He hadn’t been this close to Remus’ wolf since that awful night when Black had tried to trick him and Potter of all people rescued him. The joke was on Black though, as Severus had already known about Remus and unlike Black, he knew how to keep a secret. After all, he and Remus had been dating for six months before the incident and Black hadn’t even known until the following morning. Severus swallowed, tugged off his gloves, and held out his hand. “Nice wolf….Remus…Moony?” Severus received a lick on his hand. “Funny, Remy. _Really_ funny.” Remus made a chuffing noise that could have been a laugh. Severus set his notebook on the ground and took out a dictation quill and set it above the pages and began circling Remus, making notes as he performed diagnosis charms. He knew Belby would be doing the same for his own werewolf and then the two would meet in two days to discuss their observations. Severus swallowed again. Now, came the hardest part. Not just for Remus, but for him as well. He needed samples. 

“Remus, I need a sample of your saliva, blood and….semen. Please?” Severus donned his thick dragonhide gloves once more. He knew it was the wolf saliva that actually transmitted the disease, not blood, and he knew he needed an open wound for the saliva to drip into, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He also knew that Remus’ saliva as a human was completely harmless, as was his human bite. Severus pulled a wide-mouthed beaker out of a pocket and held it out. “Just drip your saliva in here.” Remus let his tongue loll out and allowed about a centimetre of saliva to coat the bottom of the container. Severus sealed it and held up the test tube for his blood. “Blood next, I think.” Remus pierced his own arm with a claw and held out his arm while Severus used his wand to direct the blood into the tube. When he was done, Remus licked his arm and the cut began to seal. Severus flushed before making his next request.

“I need a semen sample, too.” Remus seemed to give him a questionable look. “No, you are _not_ having sex with me.” Severus sighed. He and Remus had talked over how to obtain the sample and Remus had suggested Severus have sex with him as a wolf, but for Severus, that was really taking it one step too far. Remus continued to stare at him until Severus rolled his eyes. “I suppose you want me to get naked for you to look at? _Fine_. But we’re not having sex, do you hear me?” Severus removed his clothing and felt slightly aroused at standing outside completely naked. He was definitely glad Remus had told his friends to stay away while they tested the new potions, or he’d never hear the end of it from Black. Severus closed his eyes and allowed Remus – Moony, really – to sniff at his armpits and genitals. He felt his face flush when he became erect and he lightly tapped Remus’ snout when he tried to lick the erect penis. “I said no.”

Remus whimpered.

Severus observed Remus and when the wolf started to ejaculate, Severus placed another beaker on the ground, figuring whatever didn’t land in the beaker he could siphon off the ground. Remus seemed to give Severus a look as if to say _‘what about you?_ ’ and Severus couldn’t help himself and he was soon touching himself and bringing himself to his own orgasm. Remus surged forward, causing Severus to lose his balance and fall over and soon he had a werewolf licking his come off his hands and stomach. Severus pretended to shove at Remus’ snout. “Don’t be obscene, Remus.”

With a wave of his wand, the sealed beaker of saliva, the tube of blood, and the beaker of semen was sent through the open basement window to rest on his worktop. Severus went to rise from the ground, but Remus placed a large paw on his chest, careful not to claw the man. “I really should go back in and finish up my work for tonight.” Remus chuffed again and threw himself on to the ground, trapping Severus under him. Severus rolled his eyes. “You know, I don’t have fur. It’s chilly out here!” Remus shifted and proceeded to completely cover Severus with his body and Severus snorted. “It’s like that, is it?” Remus licked his face. “Ridiculous wolf.”

Severus woke up when Remus began to transform back. He felt his partner’s body convulse on top of him and Severus just wrapped his arms around Remus and watched as his lover’s body was essentially rearranged. Remus let out a scream and then fell silent, exhausted from the transformation. Severus gently kissed him and rolled Remus off of him so he could get up. He was still naked himself, but he picked up his cloak and wrapped it around Remus before helping him to his feet and back into the cottage. “Bath or sleep?” 

“Sex?” Remus grinned at Severus wickedly. 

“Ridiculous wolf,” was the only reply.


End file.
